cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Vin Diesel
Vin Diesel (1967 - ) Film Deaths *''Saving Private Ryan (1998)'' [Private Adrian Caparzo]: Shot in the chest by a German sniper as he tries to rescue a little girl from a bombed-out building; he dies shortly after the end of the firefight. *''The Iron Giant (1999; animated)'' [Iron Giant]: Sacrifices himself by using his body to destroy a nuclear missile that was haphazardly launched by Christopher McDonald. Vin later is revived by his own self-repairing ability. *''xXx: State of the Union'' (2005) [Xander Cage]: Vin does not actually appear in this movie; Scott Speedman reveals that Vin's character from the original 2002 xXx was killed in action between the two films. (The 2017 sequel xXx: Return of Xander Cage reveals that Vin in fact faked his own death, but they did intend this mention to be an actual death). *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) [Groot]: Killed in an explosion after sacrificing himself to shield his friends from the crash impact of an enemy ship. Vin returns as a new version of Groot after Rocket (Sean Gunn; Bradley Cooper) places his remains in a planter pot. (While some say this constitues a resurrection, but writer/director James Gunn has confirmed that the Baby Groot seen here is the son of this character and that Groot did die in the ship crash) *''Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (2016)'' [Shroom]: Shot by an Iraqi soldier during a battle; he dies shortly afterwards from blood loss while talking to Joe Alwyn. *'''Avengers: Infinity War ''(2018) ' [Groot]: Voicing a sentient alien tree (performed by Terry Notary), Vin is disintegrated from existence by Josh Brolin’s Infinity powers as Bradley Cooper looks on helplessly. He is later resurrected when Mark Ruffalo uses the Infinity Stones to bring all the people disintigrated out of existence back to life in Avengers: Endgame (2019). TV Deaths None known. Gallery 1541087249-groot-infinity-war.jpg|Groot's death in Avengers: Infinity War Diesel, Vin Diesel, Vin Diesel, Vin Diesel, Vin Diesel, Vin Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Criminals Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Marvel Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Fast & Furious Cast Members Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Original intended death scenes Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Cast Members Category:Voice Actors Category:Superhero Stars Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Russo Brothers Movies Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by bodily disintegration Category:Space Stars Category:XXx Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Actors who died in Lee Tamahori Movies Category:People who died in Avengers Movies Category:Black Reel Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Ang Lee Movies Category:Actors who died in Brad Bird Movies Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Video Game Stars Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Avatar Cast Members